Harry Potter Alive Once More
by Kingofpop12345
Summary: Due to some life issues and problems i can no longer continue being on this site. I am so sorry.
1. The Beginning

**AN Begins**

**This is my take on the Reptilla28's Soul Bound challenge. It's the usually Harry Dies at age 17 and meets the Grim Reaper who tells Harry about Dumbledore and also Tells Harry the truth etc. As wells as mentioning his soul mate "some Granger girl" and with an option to whether or not have Dumbledore's manipulations effect Harry's death. Voila intro's done. Now onto... Harry Potter, Alive Once More. **

**AN ENDS**

Harry was running fast, he was jumping over fallen trees and branches. Running to his demise, to his destiny. He stopped running and prepared to face Voldemort one last time.

"_Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived_" Voldemort said mockingly as Harry came into the clearing Voldemort was in.

"_Step aside fools, this is to be between me and Potter no one intervenes_" Voldemort said to his followers. No one stood between them as Voldemort began to raise his wand.

"_Not even going to raise your wand Potter? A coward right to the very end_" Voldemort said with a laugh. Harry looked around knowing this is his last chance to view the world. Noticing Hagrid tied up and gagged on a nearby tree. Harry mouthed I'm_ sorry._

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort screamed as he shot the deadly curse at Harry. Harry closed his eyes and felt him getting hit with the curse. He then felt as if he was falling and all of a suddenly he landed on the ground. Opening his eyes, Harry expected to see the Forrest still. But to his surprise it was an Office. He looked around and saw a desk with a desk top on it. With a sign on it that says _Laura Jones, Angel of Death. _ Harry paused as he read that, thinking _If I am dead, why am I not with Sirius and my parents?. _He studied the rest of the room noticing papers cluttered about. He noticed a file he saw that said _POTTER,HARRY._ But before he could look at what was inside. There was a loud noise and a sudden flash blinding him. After he got over the flash, Harry noticed a rather angry woman standing behind the desk.

"_YOU! Not again! Why do you keep making the same stupid mistakes over and over again! This is the fifteenth time you died! And I'm not even counting your time at the Dursley's!_" The woman shouted as she took the file with Harry's name on it.

"_Excuse me? What are you talking about?_" Harry asked confused. The woman or as Harry guessed, Laura, sighed.

"_STUPID! _Forgot that they erase your memory as soon as I send you back" Laura said as she slapped her head.

"_Uh... what?_" Harry said still confused. Laura sighed again.

"_I am Laura Jones, Your death angel. A death angel is someone who keeps track of a specific person. If they die early, like you, they usually are given eighteen chances to redo their mistakes and fix their life, making sure they make it to what Fate wants their life to be. If they keep messing up and die nineteen times, they will just be sent to the afterlife and their death angel will end up dead. But if they fix their life and die what death they were supposed to die, then the death angel lives to get reassigned to another person until they are promoted. It's a complicated system after that. Anyhow Harry, as I have said you dies fifteen times, mostly due to being friends with that jealous red head idiot." _she said.

"_You mean Ron?_" Harry gasped in surprise. Laura nodded.

"_Yes, that idiot, he was the one to blame for most of your deaths at Hogwarts. Most of them are due to his jealousy. We don't want to get into much detail as of how he did it, the basic thing is he purposely killed you ten times. The other five came from the tournament, Quirrel, and Fluffy. Now all in total you have seventeen deaths this being your seventeen of course. Now here is what we are going to do. I am going to send you back with your memories and some extra help, I don't want to die and this is your last chance. So go back, find your soul mate some Granger girl, and please, please do not listen to Dumbledore, he's a manipulative man. He has good intentions but he uses people to get the end result and that is not a good thing. Look what happened to you, just because of a guess he thought you had to be killed. There are safe ways to remove a Horcrux from a person's body ya know, He could have just did more research and found out to just have the Horcrux removed by the Goblins at Gringotts. Anyways then go to Gringotts to get you emancipated and read your parents will. Then you have to take it from there I am afraid. Now we are sending you back to your fourth year. Any questions?_" Laura asked finally ending what Harry thought a huge speech.

"_So I, return, unfriend Ron, get Emancipated, get Horcrux removed, Find Hermione and then I try to defeat Voldemort?_" Harry asked. Laura nodded.

"_Can I save Sirius?_" Harry asked hopefully.

"_Sure he died to early anyways. Okay all you need to do is sign here_" Laura said handing him a piece of paper. Harry quickly signed it.

"_good, everything is in order, good luck and make sure not to die until your 158 years old!_" Laura said. Harry then noticed Laura and the office starting to fade away. Harry then saw a light coming towards him. It hit Harry knocking him out. He woke up, and looked at the room he was in. It was his old room at the Dursley's. He looked at his fourteen year old body and smiled. This time things are going to be different.


	2. The Day Bus and Minister Fudge

Harry got up from his bed and went to check out to see if the Dursley's where home. Gladly he discovered by reading a letter he found on the kitchen counter that the Dursley's where going to celebrate Dudley's green belt in Karate class, and they wouldn't be pack until two in the Afternoon. _That's different. I was sure that they would have left me with someone instead of just leaving me._ Harry thought. He quickly searched the house for pen and paper and started to write a letter to Hermione. Once he was done he pout it in an envelope and gave it to Hedwig.

"_Give this to my friend Hermione please girl? Wait for a response. Then come find me. I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron finding a room._" Harry asked Hedwig. The bird gave a hoot then as Harry opened the Window she flew away. _Good luck Hedwig! I hope you can find me. _Harry thought. He looked over his room. "_Well, Time to start packing!_" Harry said as he got his school trunk out. He packed all of his clothes, all of his chocolate frog card, and of course the photo book Hagrid gave to him in his first year. Harry smiled then shut the trunk. He looked around the room to see if he forgot anything and seeing that as a no he grabbed Hedwig's cage and went down the stairs. He looked at the Dursley home and seeing as this will be the last time he was there he decided to have some fun. Sneaking into Dudley's room he went onto the computer and quickly making sure he had enough time he found some tape and went onto Dudley's computer printing off pictures of pigs. Then he taped the pictures of pigs over Dudley's school photo's that the Dursley's hung proudly in the living room. He took a pen and wrote _Remind you of someone Porky? -H_. Seeing as his prank was done he grabbed his stuff deleted the video games off of Dudley's computer and left Number Four Privet Drive forever. But he forgot one detail. How was he supposed to get to London! The night bus was obviously only traveling at night, or so he thought, he didn't know otherwise. He decided to try and repeat what happened that night after he inflated Marge. With a flash a yellow bus appeared. Stan Shunpike was there with his cue card.

"_Welcome to the day bus, where the hurried witch or wizard can grab a ride_" Stan said. He glanced up and saw Harry.

"_Why Hello there Neville! Nice seeing you again. Let me help ya_" Stan said as he grabbed Harry's trunk and cage. Harry rolled his eyes. The man heard his real name why on earth was he still calling him Neville? He followed Stan unto the bus. He saw that instead of beds, it looked like a regular bus. Except the seats he was soon to discover where the softest he ever sat on. It was really comfortable. As Harry was taking in the newly redecorated night bus Harry got Stan's attention.

"_What happened to the night bus? Why does it look like this?_" Harry asked Stan.

"_Well, you don't expect top see night during the day don't ya? Ridiculous that's what Neville! You never rode the day bus before haven't you?_" Stan asked as Harry replied with a quick no.

"_Well you see Neville, The knight bus is enchanted so that it changes. From day it becomes a comfy seating arrangement while we travel. But at night it becomes a sleeping arrangement for the weary. There's a lot of complicated magic involved mate. Dumbledore even helped enchant this at one point, Well according to Ernie that is but he's gone a little loopy if ya know what I mean."_ Stan said as Harry looked at him with interest.

"_By the way Neville, I never asked you your destination. Where ya going?_" Stan asked.

"_The Leaky Couldron_" Harry Replied.

"_Ernie, how long til we get to the Leaky Couldron?_" Stan yelled to the driver.

"_Right about... now!_" Ernie replied while Stan helped Harry gather his trunk and cage.

"_Come back soon Neville! Would like to talk to ya again!_" Stan said as Harry got off of the day bus. He turned around and he saw the day bus driving away very fast and with a flash it was gone. Harry grabbed his trunk and walked into the Leaky Couldron. It was as he last saw it. Couple of drunks laughing at a stupid joke the other drunk said. Tom wiping down the tables and counters. Harry walked to the check in stand.

"_Mr. Potter! It is nice to see you again. A bit early to be going to Hogwarts isn't it?_" Tom asked Harry.

"_Yes it is but I am only here to do some buisness before going to school. Is it okay if I rent a room here?_" Harry asked. Tom was going to respond when Cornelius Fudge walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"_Good afternoon Tom, I would the key to my usual room...Oh Harry sorry dear boy for not noticing you. Had a busy day being Minister ya know traveling here and there._" Fudge asked while shaking Harry's hand.

"_Tom, I'll pay for Mr. Potter's room here until he's off to Hogwarts_" Fudge said. Harry was shocked as he wondered why Fudge was doing that. As he was thinking about it he cursed at himself for forgetting he did not have any galleons or even a single knut on him.

"_Thank you sir... why are you doing this?_" Harry asked the Minister.

"_Well Harry, You destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! It's the least I could do._" Cornelius said.

"_Oh my, I am afraid im running a bit late for a meeting. Get Mr. Potter here settled why don't you Tom? And I will be back for my room key a bit later_" The minister said as he rushed out of the Leaky Couldron. Tom walked around the counter and grabbed Harry's school trunk.

"_Now if you'd just follow me Mr. Potter and I will show you to your room_" Harry grabbed Hedwig's caged and followed the innkeeper. He thanked Tom and closed the door after the old man left. Looking around slightly dusty room Harry thought _I should unpack first, then go to Gringotts_. Harry than began to unpack and begin to think what he would discover when he went to the famous bank run by Goblins.

(AN Took me a while to wrote this. Wanted this chapter to be long. I hope you like this. The other chapter will be up in... I don't know maybe Saturday Sunday? If not then next Friday is most likely the best chance at seeing a new chapter. As always leave reviews and if anyone want's to Beta this story Private Message me)


	3. The Reading of the Will

Harry stared at the alley dreading what was waiting for him at Gringotts. He walked passed busy wizards and witches until he finally came to the stop at the entrance to the goblin bank. He entered the doors taking notice the familiar words that are on the brilliantly crafted doors. Of course the goblin bank was busy, Witches and Wizards bustling about talking to goblins or their goblin leading them to their vaults. He made his way up to the goblin Hagrid first took him too and cleared his throat. The goblin whose name was Ragnock looked around then looked over from his very high desk. (AN I don't remember if they said his name was in the books or in the movie)

"_Mr. Potter how may I help you?_" the goblin asked.

"_Well...um...mr...what's your name?_" Harry asked as he couldn't remember the name.

"_I am Ragnock, Head teller here at Gringotts... I am surprised Mr. Potter that a wizard such as you would ask for my name. But I shouldn't be surprised seeing how you treated Malfoy's old house elf in your second year_" Ragnock said, Harry stared in shock.

"_How do you know about Dobby?_" Harry exclaimed.

"_Mr. Potter most of the bigoted pureblood family send their house elves to do their work. Even depositing money into their vaults, Dobby was such a case until your second year. Before that I pitied him and healed him after one event that the house elf came into this establishment injured. One of Mr. Malfoy's "Punishments" we all assumed. After he was healed he was grateful and out of pity began to grow a friendship. So after the chamber of secrets debacle he came to me with excitement saying you helped freed him. We couldn't stop him from repeating how glorious and kind you where_" Ragnock said with a chuckle.

"_I didn't do much. Just hoped that would stop him from "saving" me and hoped he wouldn't punish himself. Plus it didn't hurt that Malfoy lost an elf_" Harry said with a grin.

"_Yes, Dobby does get carried away with saving you and also of course his punishments. That I am afraid is one of the many effect Dobby will have after being the slave of the Malfoy's._" Ragnock said solemly.

"_But getting back to the subject what is it do you want?_" The goblin asked clearing it's throat.

"_Well Ragnock, I would like to see if it's possible to access my parent's will?_" Harry asked.

"_Of course Mr. Potter right away. Griphook! Fetch me the James and Lily Potter's will_" Ragnock said. Another goblin looked at Ragnock and nodded and hurried away.

"_It will only be a moment if you'd like a seat_" Ragnock said pointing to the seat in front of Ragnock's desk.

_INTERMISSION_

_AN This is just a fun thing I decided to do. You can go ahead and skip this part lol._

"_Here you are sir_" Griphook said as he handed a piece of paper to Ragnock.

"_Thank you Griphook, go do your duties until I call you again_" Ragnock said. Griphook bowed and left to go to his desk to continue his work.

"_Let's see,'The Last Will and Testament of James Isaac Potter and Lilian Joy Potter. _

_In the terms of our deaths and with sound mind we hereby declare this document our last will and testament stating all other will we have made prior to be null and void. In the event of our deaths our earthly possessions will go to each person listed. _

_To Amelia Bones _

_Godmother of our at the time of writing this will Unborn daughter angel and trusted friend of the Potter family, will be left behind with the Potter home in the Caribbean and with 10,000 Galleons. To compensate with the many years of our friendship, please use the Galleons to pay for your nieces tuition either in a Muggle college or at the wizarding school of your choosing.  
_

_To Sirius Black. _

_Trusted friend and godfather_

_We leave you the Potter Home in Italy and 20,000,000 Galleons and Sickels and Knuts. To provide you a better home than the Black ancestral home and to provide money for you and our son._

_To Remus Lupin,_

_Trusted friend. We leave you the Potter's cottage in Switzerland and 20,000,000 galleons. To provide you with a permanent home and a a way to buy clothes and food to get you comfortable for a good while._

_To Peter Pettigrew._

_Friend. _

_We leave you 20,000,000 galleons in hope you are able to take care of yourself and we leave you the Potter home that resides in Paris, France. Peter we hope you find the perfect match, you will find love someday. Be brave for once in your life and go find her._

_To Petunia Dursley _

_Sister_

_We leave you nothing but heart ache at what you have become. A angry hateful woman who has nothing better than to hat us for something we are born with. We hope you will eventually learn how to accept wizards if then and only then will we forgive you._

_To the Order of the Phoenix,_

_We leave 40,000 Galleons to provide supplies to help in the war effort if by the time of our deaths Voldemort is still alive._

_To Albus Dumbledore_

_Friend and mentor._

_We leave you some books from the Potter ancestral home that we think you would find helpful in this terrible war. We also leave you some of our favorite Muggle books knowing your curiousity about the way the Muggles lived._

_To our Son Harry James Potter._

_You are the heir to the Potter state, you have inherited the title of lord Potter and of course the benefits as it provides. We also leave you the rest of our posessions and belongings if your sister Angela is not amongst the living and with us. We do hope that does not happen. If it has not, then you should split the properties and fortune between the two of you. Harry we also leave a letter for you and you alone. Becareful and take care of your sister from now on for us. _

_For the final time, Mischief Managed_

_James and Lily Potter_" Ragnock said finished reading the will. Harry had tears in his eyes as he began to think about what his parents left him and the fact he had a sister, a unborn sister which to his guessing was slain by Voldemort as well. But he then thought about Remus and how he looked last time around. He said he was without a home. His parents had been dead for years. He should have still the galleons to afford better clothing and brooms and to provide care for his house. Having decided to investigate later he took some time to collect his feelings.

"_Ragnock... May I have my inheritance and letter now?_" Harry asked.

"_Well Mr. Potter we usually would not do that but considering your case being without a parent or magical guardian we will let you have the key to the Potter vault and the letter_" Ragnock said. Ragnock clapped his hands and two goblins came to the desk.

"_Give Mr. Potter here the letter his parents left him and the key to the Potter ancestral vault. Take him then to see the vault._" Ragnock ordered.

"_Have a good day Mr. Potter_" Ragnock said as the two goblins lead harry to the carts.

(AN Whew that was a long chapter. As always review! Leave suggestions and I am still looking for that Beta!)


End file.
